Reconciliação?
by Druckgeister
Summary: Uma noite junto com alguém pode fazer milagres, mas nem tudo é capaz de mudar totalmente...[Jack&Ana]


**_Aviso: A estória abaixo contém relacionamento sexual, se você não gosta de ler algo do gênero então NÃO LEIA, pois não quero receber comentários mal educados depois! Não é recomendado para menores de idade, mas se você for menor de idade e quer ler mesmo assim não venha reclamar depois, o aviso foi dado!_**

_Os piratas do grande navio pérola negra pararam em Tortuga para uma noite de diversão. Já tinha anoitecido há horas, a maioria dos piratas tinham ido para bordeis a procura de prazer._

_Jack Sparrow preferiu ficar em seu navio, não estava com vontade em ir à busca de mulheres. Caminhava em passos característicos para o local do navio onde ficavam as bebidas, ia pegar um rum e se embebeda a noite inteira em seu aposento sozinho._

_- Encontrei. – Jack pegou uma garrafa de rum com o precioso líqüido dentro depois de analisar algumas garrafas que estavam fazias e deu um primeiro gole, andando logo em seguida para sair do local com a garrafa de rum na sua mão. Mas, a porta se fechou antes que ele saísse e acabou o trancando lá dentro._

_- Não acredito que não trouxe a chave comigo. – Jack olhou em direção a porta e empurrou tentando abrir sem sorte e desistiu de tentar abrir a porta, se sentando no chão bebendo seu rum. – Não tem problema pelo menos estou com ele para me fazer companhia._

_

* * *

- Esses idiotas. – Falou Ana Maria com raiva para si mesma em um local do navio, ela não acompanhou os piratas aos bordeis, desprezava tudo aquilo, sempre quando ela ia a esses bordeis apenas para não ficar sozinha no navio acabava sendo confundida com uma mulher da vida por algum homem._

_Não sabia ao certo por que estava ainda naquele navio, Jack roubou seu barco uma vez e chegou a prometer que daria um novo para ela, mas Ana Maria não era burra e sabia que Jack raramente cumpria com a palavra dele. Os piratas daquele navio apesar de terem muitos defeitos a acolheram, ela era uma mulher guerreira e forte, mas sabia que se estivesse em outro navio os homens já teriam se aproveitado dela para fins sexuais._

_Em sua mente se lembrou de um pirata da tripulação do navio pérola negra, tentando tirar proveito dela quando ainda tinha pouco tempo convivendo ao lado daqueles piratas._

**_Flash-Back_**

_Era noite no navio, e os piratas estavam bebendo e conversando em alguma parte daquele enorme navio, só ouvia os gritos. Ana Maria estava sozinha olhando o mar, afastada de todos e sem prestar muito atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. _

_Sentiu uma respiração atrás dela e um homem a agarrou pela cintura, ela ao perceber tentou se soltar, mas o homem tinha mais força física._

_- Solte-me. –Protestou Ana Maria com seu jeito irritado de ser e continuando a fazer força para se soltar._

_- Pode grita o quanto quiser docinho, isso só vai fazer eu me alegrar mais. – Disse o homem em seu ouvido, e percorrendo aquela mão nojenta em seu corpo, Ana Maria fechou os olhos e tentava se soltar mais nada._

_O homem de uma hora pra outra ficou estático mais ainda segurava ela. O homem sentiu algo atrás de si e olhou para trás de perfil. _

_- Se eu atirar agora... Eu tenho certeza que vai doe muito em você._

_- Capitão. – O homem falou com medo e se tremendo, Ana Maria não entendeu nada, pois continuava sendo segurada e estava de costas._

_- Solte-a. _

_O homem soltou Ana Maria com medo encarando o outro com um revolver mirando em seu rosto._

_- Capitão, você não vai fazer isso, você é homem me entende, muito tempo ao mar e com uma mulher no mesmo navio... Temos necessidades! – Dizia o homem com medo em seu olhar, Ana Maria se virou para ver com que ele falava com esse medo todo encontrando o rosto de Jack que ainda tinha uma arma mirando no homem e com o seu jeito característico de ser. _

_- Estúpido, a partir de hoje você verá Ana Maria como qualquer outro membro desse navio e se eu encontrá-lo forçando ela a algo novamente... Você terá problemas. – Jack falou com um sorriso em seus lábios. – Suma de minha frente, antes que eu me arrependa de te poupar. _

_- Sim capitão. – Respondeu o homem morrendo de medo e correndo pra longe como se tivesse visto uma assombração. _

_- Jack... – Ana Maria disse em um fio de voz._

_- Queridinha no mundo da pirataria e sendo mulher, nem sempre você terá alguém de bom humor disposto a ajudá-la numa situação igual à de hoje ou até pior. – Jack falou guardando a arma com seu sorriso e mexendo as mãos para falar, mas apesar do seu sorriso nos lábios o seu olhar sobre Ana Maria era bastante sério. _

_Ana Maria abriu a boca para falar algo e foi interrompida novamente por Jack._

_- Vou te dá um conselho e fique honrada, pois nem sempre o Capitão Jack Sparrow perde tempo aconselhando alguém ou ajudando... Não se arrisque ficando sozinha em algum lugar que ainda não conhece muito, você é procurada pelos oficiais como todos aqui nesse navio e por está em meu navio sua cabeça vale muito, tente ser boa com armas, e tente não me trazer problemas à toa. _

_Ana Maria estava irritada por Jack querer opinar sobre o que ela deveria fazer, odiava quem se metia em sua vida, mas tentou não falar algo que não devia para ele, afinal se não fosse por aquele pirata convencido a sua frente poderia ter acontecido algo pior._

_Jack percorreu o olhar sobre Ana Maria por um momento ainda com um sorriso e vendo-a calada, deu as costas para ir ao seu aposento._

_- Espere. – Ana Maria falou fazendo o pirata parar sem se virar esperando o que ela tinha a dizer. – É... Obrigada._

_Jack se virou ficando de perfil a olhando e os olhares de ambos se encontraram ficando assim por algum momento. _

_- Não me agradeça, eu te devo um barco, então considere o que eu fiz hoje por você como a metade do pagamento por eu ter te roubado queridinha. _

_- Não é justo! – Ana Maria berrou irritada com o Jack. "Ele tinha que estraga o momento abrindo essa boca, maldito!"_

_- Claro que é... Se não fosse por o herói aqui. – Ele apontou para si mesmo. – Poderia ter acontecido algo pior. _

_Ela ficou calada e Jack ainda a olhava._

_- Ana Maria... Lembre-se, essa noite nunca aconteceu. – Jack falou em tom de ordem e não esperou a mulher a sua frente falar algo, pois logo sumiu de sua visão._

_**Fim do ****Flash-Back**_

O acontecimento daquela noite nunca mais foi comentado por ambas as partes, e o tratamento de Jack e Ana Maria nunca tinham mudado. Ana Maria era uma das únicas que não temia o capitão daquele navio e Jack se divertia com as provocações dela a ele. Ela não entendia por que ele permitia, pois todos que não o obedecem naquele navio acabam levando uma resposta nada agradável do Jack. Ela quando começava a discutir com o capitão, ele nunca se esquentava apenas ficava com aquele charmoso sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto e dava respostas divertidas.

- Pare de pensar nele, provavelmente ele deve está no momento com alguma daquelas mulheres oferecidas. – Ana Maria falou em tom baixo para ela mesmo, e se irritando por está pensando nele. – Pelo menos aquele maldito tem razão em algo, para curar a irritação só existe uma forma... O rum.

Ana Maria começou a andar para a parte que ficavam as bebidas, com a convivência com os piratas acabou também gostando daquela bebida tão popular entre eles. Andava em passos lentos e abriu a porta adentrando a sala encontrando Jack encostado em uma parede com uma garrafa ao seu lado.

- Mulher segura à porta para não fechar! – Jack berrou assustando Ana Maria, mas quando essa foi se virar a porta já tinha se fechado – Tarde demais... – Completou Jack dando mais um gole em seu rum.

Ana Maria ao perceber que a porta não estava se abrindo por dentro começou a forçar para ela abrir, mas sem sucesso algum.

- Eu já tentei fazer isso queridinha e não vai funcionar.

- E o que o capitão quer que eu faça?

- Sente e espere alguém como eu estou fazendo.

- Ora Jack, alguém abrir essa maldita porta vai demorar demais. Levante-se e me ajude a abrir essa porta!

- Não... Acho melhor meu conselho.

Ana Maria dava chutes na porta mais nada acontecia, e Jack se divertia com o desespero da morena até que em um chute mal dado ela se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. Jack começou a gargalhar ao ver a cena, deixando uma Ana Maria vermelha de vergonha e raiva.

- Pare de rir! – Ana Maria se levantou ficando de frente com Jack que estava ainda no mesmo local sentado, ficou encarando, mas ele continuava a gargalhar com gosto. Ao ver a bebida no lado de Jack, Ana Maria foi em direção ficando bem próxima de Jack e bebeu um gole de rum.

- Ei... Esse rum é meu!

- Não seja egoísta. – Ana Maria disse quando deu mais um gole de rum e Jack tomou a garrafa das mãos dela.

- Se você já percebeu aqui está cheio de garrafas de rum, então não precisa pegar logo a minha.

Ambos bebiam em silêncio, Ana Maria estava um pouco afastada de Jack e vez ou outra sentia o olhar dele sobre si. Passaram algum tempo e Ana Maria já demonstrava certa irritação e Jack ao contrário continuava calmo aparentemente e bebia tranqüilo.

- Não acredito que vou ter que passar a noite aqui. – Ana Maria falou irritada e não agüentando mais ficar em silêncio.

- Tinha algum programa melhor ou ia ficar como sempre perambulando sozinha como um fantasma no navio enquanto todos saíram pra se divertir? – Jack disse em um tom de provocação.

- E você Jack? Por que não foi atrás das suas mulherzinhas oferecidas?

- Não estava com vontade de sair... Mas está com ciúmes das outras? Não fique coração, você sabe que tem Jack Sparrow para todas. – Jack deu um sorriso sacana e deixou uma Ana Maria vermelha aos pés a cabeça.

- Eu não sou como essas mulheres que morrem de amores por você! – Ana berrou e mostrou a língua para Jack de uma maneira infantil, Jack riu com a atitude e se levantou indo mais perto a Ana. – O que vai fazer? – Ana pergunta em dúvida ao ver o pirata sentando bem ao seu lado.

- Nada, apenas quero ficar aqui. – Falou Jack sensualmente provocando e já tomado um pouco pela bebida, Ana Maria ficou um pouco tensa ao ver Jack tão próximo a ele o hálito com cheiro de rum estava tão próxima a ela, e quando o encarou tomou um susto ao ver seus lábios a uma distancia mínima dos lábios daquele pirata.

Ana Maria tentou recua, mas ao tentar virar seu rosto... Jack foi mais rápido e parou seu rosto a beijando logo em seguida nos lábios, Ana Maria se assustou com a atitude de Jack não o correspondeu e ficou de pé.

- Jack por que fez isso? – Ana perguntou exaltada e vermelha, mas Jack se levantou também tomado pelo desejo e foi em direção a morena a sua frente. Jack se aproximou dela e quando ela tentou se afastar ele a segurou colocou a morena na parede e segurou seus pulsos contra a parede a encarando, a morena abriu a boca pra falar algo e Jack aproveitou esse movimentou e a beijou.

Ana Maria aos poucos foi cedendo ao beijo, Jack ao perceber que Ana aceitava ao beijo mergulhou sua língua na boca dela, era um beijo selvagem e cheio de desejo. Soltou os pulsos de Ana e começou a explorar o corpo da morena com suas mãos experientes.

Ana ao perceber o toque ousado de Jack ficou um pouco envergonhada e Jack se afastou dos lábios dela e começando a beijar o pescoço.

- Jack... E se alguém entrar? – Ana Maria perguntou ainda tonta pelas caricias daquele homem.

- Na situação que estou agora queridinha... Se alguém me interromper eu mato. – Jack olhou os olhos da mulher a sua frente por um momento e a segurou pela cintura a colocando deitada no chão.

"Não me importo mais" – Pensou Ana Maria ao ser colocado no chão por aquele homem e alheia ao que acontecia, só queria que o tempo parasse.

Jack continuou a beijar o pescoço de Ana ao se deparar com a gola da camisa masculina que Ana usava ele retirou a camisa, ele encontrou os seios da morena e continuou a beijá-los e mordeu e lambeu uma das pontas dos mamilos daquela mulher.

Jack continuava a beijá-la até que Ana se afastou de repente e Jack a encarou confuso.

-Ana... – Jack tentou falar algo, pensava que Ana ia protestar novamente.

- Seu maldito Jack Sparrow. – Ana diz com um falso tom de raiva e logo abre um pequeno sorriso de lado – Acho que estou em desvantagem aqui.

- Desvantagem?

- Oras como você é cínico Sparrow! Você tira algumas vestimentas minhas e ainda não tirou nada seu. – Jack sorriu ao escutar a provocação da mulher.

- Realmente... Acho que você está certa. Mas... Queridinha nas nossas brigas você sempre tomou a iniciativa e nunca esperou eu começar a discutir com você. – Jack respondeu com uma falsa cara de inocente e sentado no chão, Ana ao ouvir isso foi em direção do Jack e o beijou.

- Nem pense nisso. – Falou Ana ao perceber que Jack estava tentando deitá-la para ficar por cima dela. Ela se adiantou e sentou no colo do pirata ficando de frente a ele e esse apenas se divertiu por ela finalmente está tomando a iniciativa, Ana começou a ajudar a Jack a tirar a camisa dele e deu pequenos beijos em seu peitoral e pescoço tirando suspiros do pirata.

- Quer ajudar? - Jack perguntou sorridente ao ver o desespero da mulher querendo abrir sua calça.

- Eu aceito.

- Mas, antes teremos que tirar a sua. – Jack colocou a mão ousadamente na perna de Ana e abriu a calça de Ana. – Céus, eu nunca abrir outra calça sem ser a minha.

Ana riu com o comentário de Jack e puxou sua calça para baixo, logo em seguida foi deitada por Jack no chão.

- Você disse que íamos abrir sua calça depois da minha! – Ana falou tentando ficar de pé com um falso tom de raiva.

- Eu sou um pirata, pirata raramente dizem a verdade. – Jack riu com gosto mais uma vez, e antes que Ana começasse a querer ficar de pé novamente... Jack foi rápido e começou a fazer caricias bem mais ousada em seu sexo, colocando sua boca no local e fazendo caricias utilizando as mãos.

- Jack... Por favor. – Ana suplicou e ele não saiu do lugar – Eu não agüento mais.

Jack parou de provocar Ana e foi em direção aos lábios de Ana a beijando, logo em seguida começou a retirar sua calça com ajuda de Ana.

Ana o empurrou e ele riu com o desespero dela, se deitou ao chão e Ana ficou por cima dele. Ela se posicionou e começou a fazer um movimento lento, mas o movimento foi começando a ficar mais rápido e levando ambos ao delírio. Jack agarrou ousadamente as nádegas da morena e beijou os lábios dela, se abraçaram quando depois de um tempo sentiram que estavam chegando ao limite e ao alcançar o êxtase deram um gemido alto.

Ambos se deitaram ao chão e se olharam nos olhos começando a sorrir.

- Jack é melhor nos vestirmos, não quero que alguém abra a porta e nos encontre nesses estados.

- A promessa que eu fiz ainda está de pé.

- Qual?

- Se alguém entrar agora, eu mato! – Jack falou zombeteiro e continuando a sorrir. – Mas, você está certa temos que nos vestir, daqui a pouco os inúteis chegam e vão vim atrás de rum.

Jack se levantou e começou a colocar sua roupa muito mal colocada e Ana procurava a dela e se vestia aos poucos.

Para não serem vítimas de fofocas no navio os dois acabaram adormecendo em paredes um pouco distantes e arrumaram a "bagunça" que fizeram naquela área.

- Jack? Ana Maria? – Gibbs abriu a porta bruscamente com a chave em mãos e os olhou com um olhar desconfiado.

- O que foi Gibbs? Não pense besteiras, eu fiquei presa com esse idiota do Jack aqui sem querer. – Falou Ana raivosa ao acordar.

- Não foi nenhuma maravilha ficar com você também queridinha. - Gibbs deu uma olhada aos dois, mas ambos começaram uma discussão sem sentido ao saírem do local que ficaram presos, quando Ana viu Gibbs longe o bastante deles olhou o pirata que estava ao seu lado.

- Jack... Aquela noite nunca aconteceu. – Ana falou séria e logo após colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço do pirata dando um beijo em seus lábios e saindo rapidamente depois da vista de Jack.

Jack e Ana nunca mais comentaram daquela noite, mas por algum motivo depois do acontecimento Jack começou a ir muito ao aposento de Ana.

* * *

_**Autora:** Estória fogosa sobre um casal um pouco inusitado, gostaram? (risos)_

_Vou ser sincera... Não gostei tanto da estória, mas espero fazer umas melhores e maiores com esse casal!_


End file.
